


Allura can make up her own goddamned mind

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Lotor likes it rough, Making Out, Shipping wars, dominatrix Narti, fuck Lotor stans seriously, nobody tells Allura who to fuck, yeeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Some dumbasses think Allura should have picked another boyfriend.





	Allura can make up her own goddamned mind

"Allura, you are amazing, you're the strongest and most capable person I know. I want to support you in all things because you make me feel safe," Lance said romantically.

"I know, Lance." Allura smiled, and they leaned in to kiss when a bunch of assholes popped up and started rioting.

"Get away from Lotor's girl, you entitled nice guy shitlord! He loved her first! He respected and believed in her when you treated a strong woman of color like a prize to be won!" shrieked the ringleader. "We need more stories where guys like you lose and have to watch your girl go off with a hotter man who DESERVES her! Here, Allura, put on this skimpy Galra outfit and pose for Lotor's return!"

"FUCK OFF!" Allura yeeted the bitch across the forest, into a randomly placed telephone pole, followed by her cronies. "Lotor's dead, he fucked me over, I'd rather eat boogers and cum than make out with the bastard who turned my people into batteries!" She beat the crap out of them some more and then made out passionately with Lance in front of them. Lotor's ghost popped in, spitting on his idiotic fans.

"Even I know when I've lost. Fuck you assholes, I don't need idiots like you forcing me on her. Besides, Narti's a mean domme and she'll strangle me with her tail if I fuck other girls without her permission." Narti's ghost then hissed, grabbing him with said tail and dragging him back to the bed for more rough sex.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously Allura has a mind of her own and she picked the dude from Cuba. deal w/it


End file.
